Doll profiles/2014
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. Profiles Cedar Wood * Parent: Pinocchio * Parent's Story: The Adventures of Pinocchio * Roommate: Cerise Hood * Secret Heart's Desire: Yeah, I want to be a real girl, but mostly I just want to choose what I want (or don't want) to say. * My "Magic" Touch: I'm a hexcellent swimmer because I always float! Hey, being made of magical wood has its advantages! * Storybook Romance Status: I cannot tell a lie, a relationship is not exactly my top priority now. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because of my curse, I can't keep a secret. It's not my fault, but my friends have to be really careful what they say around me. * Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Whether I'm painting, drawing or sculpting, I feel most free when I'm being creative. * Least Favorite Subject: Woodshop. All those saws and sand belts give me stress splinters. * Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter and Cerise Hood. Dexter Charming * Parent: King Charming * Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to rescue. * Roommate: Hunter Huntsman * Secret Heart's Desire: I don't want to be just anyone's Prince Charming. She should be my true love. That's my idea of Happily Ever After. * My "Magic" Touch: For some reason, girls swoon when I take off my glasses. * Storybook Romance Status: I'm trying to summon up the courage to ask out Raven Queen. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a hard time seeing without my glasses. I've been told they block my "enchanting eyes," whatever that means. * Favorite Subject: Hero Training. I may not be the king of the class, but I love a good challenge. * Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Unlike my brother, I always trip over my words when I try to charm girls. * Best Friends Forever After: My brother Daring Charming and my roommate Hunter Huntsman. Holly O'Hair * Parent: Rapunzel * Parent's Story: Rapunzel * Roommate: '''Poppy O'Hair * '''Secret Heart's Desire: After I live out my story as the next Rapunzel, I want to write a new book of fairytales, starring all my new friends! * My "Magic" Touch: Even when cut, my hair can be made into the strongest rope or silkiest fabric. * Storybook Romance Status: I've got a secret crush on Daring Charming. Please don't tell anyone (especially Apple White)! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: I've been inside the tower for so long, I'm royally afraid of heights. Plus doors always seem to lock behind me and I can never get out! * Favorite Subject: Damsel-In-Distressing. When I'm in the tower, I love updating my MirrorBlog. * Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Specifically, swim class. It takes hours to tuck all my hair inside a swim cap! * Best Friends Forever After: Of course, my twin sister Poppy O'Hair, and also Blondie Lockes, who helps unlock all those pesky doors. Lizzie Hearts * Parent: The Queen of Hearts * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Roommate: Duchess Swan * Secret Heart's Desire: I'm proud of my heritage, though I do wish to be a kinder Queen of Hearts. All that shouting hurts my throat. * My "Magic" Touch: With a flick of the wrist, I build anything you can imagine out of cards. * Storybook Romance Status: I'll wait until I get back to Wonderland to think about that. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People take me way too literally. When I yell, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD," that's just my Wonderland way of saying "Please" and "Thank you." * Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I royally heart croquet. They've even made me captain of the team! * Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Why does everyone think I'm a villain? My destiny is to be a riddle! * Best Friends Forever After: Kitty Cheshire and Madeline Hatter are the only ones who understand me. Literally. Poppy O'Hair * Parent: Rapunzel * Parent's Story: Rapunzel * Roommate: Holly O'Hair * Secret Heart's Desire: I want to find my Once Upon a Time at Ever After High. That being said, I'll never stop styling hair. * My "Magic" Touch: Being a daughter of Rapunzel, my hair is extremely valuable. In fact, I trim it every morning and put it into my savings account! * Storybook Romance Status: Believe it or not, I think Sparrow Hood is cute. He'd be a lot cuter if he'd stop singing about how great he thinks he is. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My sister says I'm always looking for short cuts. I just don't see the point of going the long way around the tower. * Favorite Subject: Princess Design. From hair and makeup to fashion and style, I love making spellbinding princesses look edgy and modern. * Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Just because I'm the daughter of fairytale royalty doesn't mean I want to be all prim and proper. * Best Friends Forever After: Besides my sister Holly O'Hair? Ashlynn Ella. We both work in the village of Book End, and often hang out afterwards.